With the development of electronic technology, various electronic devices including a television (TV), a desktop, a notebook, a mobile phone, a Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1 or phase 2 (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer 3 (MP3) player, and so on have emerged, and electronic devices having performed typically one-directional functions have gradually evolved to perform bi-directional functions based on interaction with users. To this end, various electronic devices have adopted various user interfaces receiving user inputs.
As user interfaces of typical computers, keyboards and mice have been used, and with the development of technology, touch panels have developed. Currently various electronic devices including smartphones are focused on mobility and therefore touch panels with reduced weight are being adopted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.